


“no like, for real.”

by lucastown



Series: mileven one shots [4]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Cuties, Dorks, F/M, Juno - Freeform, Juno inspired, babies being cute, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucastown/pseuds/lucastown
Summary: "i think i'm in love with you.""you mean as a friend?""no, like for real."





	“no like, for real.”

" i always think you're cute, i think you're beautiful." 

words could not explain mike wheeler's immense relief at the sight of eleven.

her skin was a bloodied quilt, making him wince at the sight of it. beaten and tattered like an old rag, she fell into his embrace. he wrapped his arms around the trembling girl, pulling her even closer to him. vaguely he could hear the murmurs of gratitude all around them; thanking her for once again, saving them all. out of the corner of his eye he could see hopper talking to joyce on the porch, occasionally glancing down at the pair of teenagers. 

"you did it," he whispered, his voice muffled by her jacket. his fingers found their way into her partially-gelled hair, running through her locks lightly as his head remained buried in her shoulder. 

"i missed you." mike added in a hushed voice, tears welling up in his eyes as he felt the petite girl in his arms. he had never held onto someone so tight, he held onto her as if he would never let go. 

"i missed you too." she replied, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

"we should probably go check on will, we'll be back." jonathan interrupted, signaling to the rest of the group to let the two teenagers be. mike mouthed a quiet, 'thank you' to jonathan. once the crowded group had left, mike averted his gaze to el.

"you look cute." he blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"friends don't lie." she murmured, shaking her head with her eyes glued to the floor.

"i'm not lying." mike's eyebrows furrowed as he took both of her frail hands into his. 

"you think i'm cute like this?" el let out a quaint, forced laugh. she was referring to the dried blood that was painted across her face, and the miniature bruises that marked various parts of her weak body. 

"i always think you're cute, i-i think you're beautiful." mike stammered, clearing his throat.

she smiled at him, her cheeks flushing pink as she whispered, "you look cute too." 

•••

" i think i'm in love with you." 

" you mean as a friend?" 

" no, like for real." 

he would be here any second. 

her stomach was flipping as she tried desperately to push her curls back down to no avail. she paced the cabin, nervousness overtaking her senses. her mind ran away from her at records speeds as she stared down at the old hardwood floor. 

she jumped when she heard three familiar taps on the door, gulping she sauntered towards the creaky old door. as she pushed back a strand her trembling fingers gripped the door handle, the cold metal tingled against her warm hands. she took a deep breath, her heart screaming inside of her. 

slowly she pulled the door backwards, opening it to reveal a smiling brown eyed boy. sweat gathered against his flushed forehead, dampening the locks of hair that spiked up across his skull. 

sunlight dancing across his creamy skin in a docile manner. his pink lips moved carelessly up into a grand smile. she drunk him in, every last drop of him. she wanted to say something, she wanted so badly to tell him everything that was running through her mind but her breathing hitched and she could not find the words. 

for a moment they stood, silence wrapping around them like a knitted blanket before finally his soft voice whispered, "el." 

"mike," she breathed. her bottom lip trembled in anticipation as she played nervously sigh her fingers. "how-how are you?" she asked, not knowing what else to say. 

his eyebrows furrowed inwards, "i'm good el, how are you?" his lips pouted into a slight frown as he pushed back a strand of brown hair behind her ear. 

" i'm good," she started, her bottom lip trembling, "i-i uh, i have something to um, tell you." she mumbled, adverting her eyes from his. 

he brushed his thumb gently across her bottom lip before whispering, "you know you can tell me anything, right?" 

she sighed, nodding before she took a deep breath. 

" i-uh, i think i'm in love with you." she whispered, glancing up at him through her long eyelashes tentatively. 

"you mean as a friend?" he fiddled with his thumbs, his eyes tracing down to the girl who sat beside him on the couch of the cabin. her fawn hair glowed with specks of golden, due to the sunbeams reflecting off of her hair. 

"no, like, for real," she let out a deep breath, "because you're like the coolest person i've ever met and you don't even to try."

"i actually try really hard," he nervously chuckled, pursing his lips together as he gulped.

el nodded, her heart shattering slightly as he didn't say the three words she longed to hear back. she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, sighing in defeat as she unlaced her body from the raven-haired boy. 

"i-i love you too," he stammered, a wide smile spreading across his face. el glanced back up at him, letting out a sigh of relief and a small smile grabbing her delicate features. 

the couple stood in silence for a few rather lengthy moments, both smiling to themselves with beat red faces. an awkward silence roamed in the musky air as the sound of birds chirping played outside and rang through their ears. mike's eyes trailed back up to el's crimson face, admiring her features. he cleared his throat before shuffling closer to her. 

"can we make out now?" he whispered quietly, leaning his head slightly towards hers. el's brown eyes stared into his, a melodic laugh escaping from her parted lips.


End file.
